Couldn't Make It
by FanficLovingPerson
Summary: 57 Assist Trophies is a huge amount! Characters from all sorts of franchises come together to assist fighters, but what about the ones who were here before but isn't apart of the biggest tournament of Smash? Oneshots based on each assist trophy not in Ultimate.


Saki Amamiya, one of the strongest assist trophies of his ragtag group of allies. The hero that cheated death itself and came back as a "Ruffian", a type of monster that caused a lot of trouble in the past. He's the one that rebuilt his formerly grim future despite all that happened and his universe's Japan being in ruins back then. Regardless it's been years since that journey and Saki did nothing but look forward.

There he stood, in front of the all too familiar house for assist trophies. The man with feminine features kept a hand on his hip, reminiscing about the fun times and all the new people he met in the last two tourneys. Saki eyed the letter slightly poking out of his pocket, seemingly delivered by one of Master Hand's assistants. He was invited to participate in another round in apparently the biggest tournament of Smash Brothers.

This reminded Saki when there were only 27 of them in Brawl. Saki was the first one there and helped organize things together for the small group. Master Hand never really paid much attention to them after all. The Fighters and everything else associated with them were the star of the show. They used to have a singular room out of the entire mansion, it was admittedly spacey but not that good while Smashers had their own rooms and such. It used to annoy the superhuman warrior, but he took comfort in the friends he made that felt just as neglected. He did his best to make every assist feel welcome in some way and kept watch over everything. Making sure to defuse any conflicts and even manage to have everyone be able to tolerate being in the same room together.

At least they got a mansion of their own when the 4th tournament rolled around. They had their own mansion, the group returned but things weren't the same. Little Mac became a fighter and eventually stopped talking to them and Isaac didn't show up at all during that tourney. He met many new people, from sweet like Isabelle to weird like Ghirahim.

Saki stopped his daydreaming and knocked on the mansion's front door, it wouldn't take long for the door to open, revealing the all to familiar green haired sword wielding friend of his: Lyn.

"It's a pleasure to see you came early Saki!" Lyn smiled over at him, moving to the side so he can enter properly. "It's good to see you too Lyn." Saki greeted politely, taking notice that Isaac has returned for this tournament, that's a pleasant surprise for sure. "Great to know that's one thing that never changed, he's always one of the first to arrive among us! I'm surprised you aren't the first this time." Isaac remarked with a grin of his own. Due to being fairly early in setting up this tournament, the majority of Assists haven't arrived yet... Only Lyn, Isaac, Midna, Starfy, Gray Fox, Sable Prince and Dillon are here right now. A fairly small amount in comparison to the planned number of assist trophies for the tournament.

"Better to be here than not at all Isaac-" Saki countered with his own jape, smirking. Isaac made a faux hurt expression and rested a hand on his chest, covered by his chestplate: "You wound me, friend." Saki responded with a roll of his eyes, still smiling nonetheless. "You'll live." Midna laughed at their antics, the two along with Lyn and soon Starfy having their own chuckles.

"All jokes aside, how's time been treating you?" Isaac asked Saki. "I've been fine Isaac, it's good to see you're back. Though I have something important to tell you guys."

The group became curious, to the point even Gray Fox, Sable Prince and Dillon stopped what they were doing to listen in on the news. "What is it? You can tell us anything" Lyn attempted to reassure Saki who seemed bothered about something.

"Well... I'm retiring and going back to my home dimension." Saki Amamiya dropped the news, it pained him to say it but he had to, he's not going to lie to them. He looked on the ground to avoid the expressions that varied from shock to dismay.

 **"That's a shame, your combat abilities are extraordinary. You're one of the rare few who could best me consistently."** Gray Fox sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. That was just like Frank to think about Saki's capabilities in battle more than anything else.

Starfy looked down on the floor dejectedly. "Oh... So you're never coming back?" The idea of him just leaving made him sad, he can't exactly travel dimensions so if he leaves and never bothers to contact them, he'd never get to see his friend again. Starfy always admired Saki for his strength and optimism. Many often wrote Starfy off as weak but Saki believed in him, believed that he could be strong.

Saki kneeled down and patted the young star prince's head. "Of course I'll come here and visit. I just can't fight nor stay here anymore. I promise that I'll come here as often as I can manage." If you look close enough, Saki's posture and face seemed unsure about that. He was lucky enough to take the Dimensional Smash Train but it's not going to come back to his world for him again. Especially since he's only an assist trophy, he knows he's not much of a priority to Master Hand.

"Why are you leaving? This doesn't seem like you, you said before that you love the thrill of fighting in Smash. Do we bore you now?" Midna asked with a frown on her face. It's clear Little Mac no longer having the time and opportunities to talk to them anymore still bothered her, especially now when another friend she cared for is leaving.

"No I'm not bored! I genuinely enjoy being here and being apart of your lives. If I could, I would happily stay here." Saki rubbed the back of his neck, standing up fully out of his kneeling position.

"Then why are you leaving? We won't stop you but may we know the reason?" Isaac asked Saki, who was gathering his composure, either saddened he has to leave himself, or it's the news. Probably both.

"A-Alright, remember Airan Jo? My companion throughout my journey I told you guys about before?" Saki asked, earning a few yes's

"What about her?" Midna asked, not really following what he meant by the question.

"Through time I spent with her, well..." Saki revealed his left hand and a ring can be seen on his finger, surprising everyone. "We're partners, that soon developed into soulmates..."

The room erupted with congratulations for him, Lyn, Isaac and Starfy giving him a hug. Midna patted his back, Sable Prince and Dillon clapped while giving their own felicitations. Even Frank gave a thumbs up.

"That's not all, rather recently... I found out she's bearing our child." Saki would say, his eyes getting a little watery with joy.

"I'm happy that you're becoming a father with the one you love Saki." Isaac smiled at him proudly. "Me too! Though I wish I was there for the wedding~" Midna half-teased, Lyndis agreeing with her.

"Sorry about that. It's not easy to get across dimensions though, it was a pain as is to get over here and tell you why I'm unable to fight this time around." Saki sheepishly apologized. "Though, technology advanced much more in my world these years. I'll try to communicate and visit a little more."

"We should celebrate once the others get here! You deserve it!" Sable Prince exclaimed eagerly.

"I wish I could but I need to leave. The more I leave Airan by her lonesome the more I worry. She can't exactly fend for herself at the moment and the last thing I need is her or the baby getting hurt." Saki Amamiya explained, concerned for her. Ruffians could still be out there somewhere and he refuses to let them cause any harm to his family, way more paranoid now than before.

"Awww..." Sable Prince pouted, he won't complain though, it's not up to him to decide what Saki should do.

Gray Fox nodded in understanding. He would've done the same if he was still around for Naomi. But Frank isn't like Saki, Gray Fox won't ever go back to his home dimension. He long passed in that realm and what he's done... His adopted sister would be happier without him. **"Protect them well."**

Saki Amamiya, a little taken aback from Gray Fox's sudden comment nodded. "I will, glad you care enough to see my departure Gray Fox!". The armored man turned and walked into another room, ignoring Saki's attempt at a playful jab.

The blonde haired man sighed, smiling as he did that. "Never change Gray Fox. I may not know you well but it's been great fighting alongside you nonetheless."

He turned to his friends, holding back a few tears. "Isaac, can you do something for me?"

"Yes of course, what is it?" The golden boy asked him. "Keep things in check and lead our dynamic family for me. You're best suited since you did this before a lot back at home, right?"

Isaac nodded, feeling honored that the man who helped establish their group properly is passing down the torch in a way. "I'll try my best."

Saki turned to Lyn now. "You mind helping him since the number of us increase a lot? It'll be tough for Isaac to handle everything alone." Lyn accepted his request.

Starfy would be picked up by Saki, hugging the prince against him. "Take care of yourself alright? You're strong in your own way no matter what anyone says." Starfy teared up from the motivational speaking, really wishing he didn't have to leave.

He sat him down and patted Midna's head, the Twilight Princess allowing it just this once. "I'll miss you buddy. Take care alright?" Midna kept strong, only able to nod silently in respond.

The five friends since Brawl came together for one last group hug, Dillon patting Saki's back muttering a "have a good one" before going into another room. Saki approached the door and exited outside, the others following.

The remaining four stood in front of the mansion, waving goodbye to Saki. The blonde man in particular can hear their farewells and it began to break his calm demeanor: "Good-bye!" "We'll miss you!" "Please come back in the future!" "Keep us updated Saki!" He walked a tad, getting some distance but he stops. He then turns to them unable to hold back any tears going down his face. "This won't be the last time I see you all! I'm definitely visiting, dimensions won't get in the way of that!" He soon ran off into the distance, going back home. That'll be the last they see of him face to face for awhile, Saki surely keeps his promise of communicating with them, either through sending letters and gifts or through calls. Saki planned to visit one day and introduce them properly to his wife and his newly born son: Isa Jo.

 **A/N: I couldn't resist featuring Sin and Punishment's canon events that lead to the Wii game starring Saki's son, this made the most sense to me on why Saki would leave.**

 **It was a perfect opportunity to tie in stuff, I plan to feature more chapters based on the other assists that couldn't make it into Ultimate.**

 **Hope you enjoyed~!**


End file.
